Gary goes crazy! Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple House as the alarm goes off which woke up Gary as SpongeBob happily woke up and toward Gary) SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh what a beautiful day! I can't wait to go to spend some time with all my friends. Gary: (His stomach gurguils and growls) Mreoooooooow. SpongeBob: Aww are you feeling hungry, Gare-Bare? Not to worry I will feed you some Snail-Food in a can. Which means food is on the way faster than you can say. Organic! (Gets the Organic Slimy Can Snail-Food out of the cabinet in the kitchen) Gary: Meow? (Blows a raspberry) SpongeBob: (Pours the Slimy can of Organic Snail-Food in his Foodbowl with the name 'GARY' on it and throws it away) There you go, Gary. Gary: (Sniffs the organic snail-food) Blah! (He goes toward the Chocolate Chip Cookies on the plate and smiles and eats one but SpongeBob went to Gary and picks him up) SpongeBob: Gary, shame on you. I realize that your a bottom feeder but have some madders. You know you're not suppose to eat sugar like cookies and dessert and candy. Now you go on and enjoy your health food. Gary: (Mocking) Meow meow meow. (Slithers away to eat his Smily Organic Snail-Food from his foodbowl) SpongeBob: I need to save all of this sugar for my friends to eat by keeping em away for Gary to eat before he eats them all and get all fat. (Doorbell rings) Oooh. Company! (He went down the stairs to the living room and went to answer the door and their stood his best friend Patrick) Patrick: Hi-ya SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hi-ya Patrick! Patrick: Are you ready for the best party ever by sharing all the sugar candy to our friends? SpongeBob: I sure am! Patrick: Say? Why don't we invite some friends over and see that if they can come over to your house. SpongeBob: Sure thing, buddy! Sure thing! (He and Patrick went to invite all of their friends but SpongeBob told to Gary about not to eat sugar) See ya, Gary. And don't eat all the sugar like cookies dessert and candy. (Then he went out with Patrick again) Gary: Meow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Gary watching T.V. in the living room but his stomach kept on gurguiling and growling) Meow. (He slithers off the couch as he goes into the kitchen to get some more food for him to eat. But then he realized that he saw a big bag a Year Supply Of Snail-Food in the closet. So he got it out by pushing it out with his strong eyes and eyestalks all the way toward his Foodbowl) Meow. (Then he opens the whole big bag up with his teeth and out comes all the Snail-Food from the big bag which is really made of sugar) Meow. Meow reow reow reow meow. Meow. (He sniffs at it and opens his mouth keeping his tongue out with a smile as he begins to eat all the sugar Gary Snail-Food from the bag very quickly) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) Two Hours Later... (We see that Gary is now extremely huge, large and overweight from eating a Year Supply Of Snail-Food) Overweight Gary: Mrrrloooow. Mrrrloooow. (Burps) Meow. Mrrlooweow. (He slithers all the way back to the living room to watch some more T.V. leaving extra snail slime all over the house with lots of bags of Snail-Food. But his snail-body became much heavier and slower than ever) Mrrrlooooweow. (He continues eating all the Snail-Food from the bag made entirely out of sugar. Soon we cut to outside conch street where SpongeBob and Patrick invites all of their friends Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster and Mr. Krabs) SpongeBob: Welcome friends. As you know... We were about to have a party at my place. I've got tons of sugar inside my home. Patrick: He's got cookies, dessert and candy for us to share. Squidward: Hmph. Tippicaled. Sandy: That sounds sweat! Can we come inside in your house now? Pearl: Yeah! I always wanted to eat sweats! Mrs. Puff: Not to mention my student is welcome to the party for a second time. Larry Lobster: Coming inside little square dude's house for a second time. Mr. Krabs: Yeah yeah yeah. Enough dilly dallying let's go in shall we? SpongeBob: Oh sure. I'll open the door for us. (Does so as he lets them all inside his house then they realized that his house is filled with extra snail slime all over) Overweight Gary: (Off screen) Mrrrloooow. Sandy: Gary? Where are you little guy? (Searches for Gary) Overweight Gary: (Off screen) Mrrrloooow. Sandy: Gary? Gary? (Runs into larged sized Gary's slimy bottom) Overweight Gary: Mrloow. Sandy: Gary! What happened to you? Overweight Gary: Mrlooweow. Squidward: (Snickers and laughs) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey, Mr. Krabs get a load of Gary here! (Laughs) Mr. Krabs: What is it, Mr. Squidward? (Sees Overweight Gary and gasps) Neptune's Trowzers! Gary me boy why have you gotten so big, snail? Overweight Gary: Mrrrlooooeow. (Burps) Mr. Krabs: You ate all the Snail-Food which is entiry out of sugar? SpongeBob: Did you eat all the sugar, Gary? Besides I still have some Chocolate Chip Cookies that I left on the plate in my room that you did not eat. Overweight Gary: Meow. Squidward: (Laughs) Just as I imagined! You're Overweighted! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Looks like you're snail won't be at the party. (Continues laughing) Overweighted! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Sandy: Just as I thought. SpongeBob, you're snail has gone condiction known as a "Hypo Snail" which that word means is that your snail has gone crazy! SpongeBob: Crazy from eating all the sugary year's supply of snail-food that he found inside the kitchen closet? Sandy: Yes. Pearl: Wow. I wish I was that big like that snail. Mrs. Puff: And I wish I wasn't all that Puffed up like that snail. Larry Lobster: Hopefully we need to get that snail to have muscles like I do. SpongeBob: Huh? Patrick: You need to get that snail of yours on a diet before he eats something else. SpongeBob: I guess you're right, you guys. I could let Gary lose some weight before he eats all the sugar and explode ey? Overweight Gary: Mrrrloooow. (He slithers all the way inside the kitchen to eat some more sugarly food) SpongeBob: Don't start the party without me while I get Gary to lose some weight and try to leave some sugar for me to eat okay. (He goes after Overweight Gary and stops him) Gary wait. I don't think you could eat more of that year's supply of snail-food made entirely out of sugar. If you keep on eating that stuff then you'll explode and I'll better take you to the pet hospital to let nature take it's course. So what do you say? Overweight Gary: Mrloooweow. SpongeBob: I knew you would say that. Come on, Gary. (Picks up Overweight Gary but he is too heavy for him to pick up with his hands and panted) Gee you're feeling much heavier than I thought. Overweight Gary: (Picks up SpongeBob with his eyes and eyestalks and puts him on top of his large smiley snail body) Mrlooooooooooooowreooooow. SpongeBob: You can pick me up on top of you when you're large, huge and overweighted huh? Overweight Gary: Meow. (Burps. He slithers all the way back to his friends in the living room very slowly) SpongeBob: Pardon Gary. Overweight hypo and crazy snail coming through. Pearl: Why is Gary carrying SpongeBob around? Mr. Krabs: I don't know. But whatever he taking him he must be going somewhere like me restaurant. Squidward: It'll cost you money. Patrick: That's the place where I eat Krabby Patties. Sandy: Better follow them but quick. Gary can't eat much longer till he explodes. (SpongeBob's friends followed SpongeBob and Overweight Gary followed down on the road to The Krusty Krab but when they got there Overweight Gary smashed his whole large smiley snail body inside the restaurant place) Golly! He's heading toward the Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs: Those Krabby Patties cost me money! Larry Lobster: I'm not sure if that snail's gonna make it. Squidward: He'll probably eat all the way through his snail body until he gets full and digestive. Sandy: Yeah or he'll die with an explosion. "Ker-Pow!" Overweight Gary: (Eats 20 Krabby Patties) Mrrrlooow. (Burps) SpongeBob: Gary, how many are you eating? Gary! Overweight Gary: (Eats 40 Krabby Patties from the Patty Vault) SpongeBob: Gary you can't eat all the food at one time! Squidward: Good bye, overweight mutt. Pearl: Please stop eating, Gary! Mrs. Puff: Don't eat all the food you twit! Patrick: I can't watch! (Covers his eyes and peeked) Overweight Gary: Mrrrloooow. (Burps) SpongeBob: No, Gary. Worse. If you keep on continuing eating all the food it'll go right through your snail body. Overweight Gary: Mrloooweow? SpongeBob: And then you'll blow up. (Overweight Gary is about to explode but it has been disfused and not die with a boom he has been digesting himself from the inside) Overweight Gary: (Groans) Mrrrloooow. Mrrrloooow. Meow. Mrloooweow. (He goes to the bathroom next to the kitchen where he his about to go on the toilet and lose some weight by shrinking himself down to his normal height snail self) SpongeBob: Gary? Gary: (Slithers out of the bathroom and he's back to it's original snail height) Meow! Squidward: He just needed to go to the bathroom? SpongeBob: Oh Gary! You're back to your height! (Picks up Gary and hugs him) Patrick: Hooraaaaaay! (Laughs) Sandy: I guess Gary's back to it's original shape. Pearl: Hope he's not gonna get bigger than I am again. Mrs. Puff: Or Puffed up as I am again. Larry Lobster: Now there goes one strong and healty snail. Mr. Krabs: And he didn't digested me Krabby Patties. Squidward: Oh how touching. Can we go back to your house and start the party? I'm getting to start feeling bored. SpongeBob: Sure thing, Squidward. Everybody back to my house and let's party! Everybody but Squidward: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House where they and all the other people in Bikini Bottom are partying inside SpongeBob's pineapple house inside. Even Gary) Gary: (Eats his organic healty snail-food from his Foodbowl) Meow! (SpongeBob laughs. Fade to black) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2013 Category:Agoffe